


If I Had My Way

by chaosminion



Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Avengers Infinity Wars, Canon Divergence, Inspired by the Infinity Wars trailer, Loki is just as bat shit crazy as Thanos, Loki wasn't tortured, M/M, WHAT IS HIS GAME, WHY DOES HE LOOK UPSET, Who is he giving it to?, Why else is he giving the Tesseract up?, but he WAS seduced, by the Dark Side, he has a plan Loki always has a plan even if it sucks, this doesn't end pretty, waaaaaaayyyy divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosminion/pseuds/chaosminion
Summary: Everyone saw that Infinity Wars trailer, right? Everyone saw Loki handing the Tesseract up? To (possibly) someone? Well, I saw something very very different.





	If I Had My Way

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN. LISTEN YOU GUYS. I NEED AT LEAST ONE SCENE IN THE MOVIE WHERE LOKI AND THANOS ARE STARING AT EACH OTHER AND ITS INTENSE AND THEY ARE JUST BREATHING RAGGEDLY BECAUSE THIS SHIP IS MY SECRET LIFE OK?!

Loki stepped up to the circle of blue, the scepter in his hand humming with power as it vibrated in answer to the call of Tesseract. From across the galaxy, at the edge of the void, such power still called to one another. He took a breath, mentally preparing himself for the monumental task before him. It would be a long time before he stepped foot in Sanctuary again. 

He glanced to the side, one last look at the great titan standing by, who was watching intently. Anxiety curled in Loki’s stomach. What would happen once he stepped through?

As if sensing Loki’s reluctance, Thanos gave a solemn nod. 

Loki licked his lips. “If I succeed….”

“When you succeed.”

“-Then… then I shall have my reward?” 

The big titan gave a smile, which was more terrifying than reassuring. Usually only blood, terror, and pain made him show any such emotion. “Yes, little one. Then you shall have your reward.”

That gave some stiffness to Loki’s spine, and his inhale didn’t shudder quite as much. He stepped into the glowing circle, activated the scepter, and with a blinding light, was pulled through space and time as easily as if the Bifrost had tugged him in its inescapable pull. 

When the space was once more dull and quiet, Thanos stood and contemplated the space where the interesting Asgardian had stood. It had been eons since Thanos had felt such a stirring in his blood. From behind him, he could hear the swishing movement of the Chitauri priest’s robe. 

“Is that necessary, Master?” It asked, The Other’s voice raspy with thick fluid in its vocal chords. “To let the puppet leave unfettered? Would it not have been easier to allow the scepter’s influence to take hold?”

Thanos chuckled, a hollow sound. “Not unfettered. The hold I have over him is much more powerful than a mind’s leash. He will return to me, as he promised. And then…” 

The titan spread his arms to encompass the destruction floating in space before him, the crumbs of past victories floating in an orbit about his perch. 

“Then unlimited power will be mine!”

~~~~~ SEVERAL YEARS LATER ~~~~~~~

The battle for Earth raged, hot and fierce as a volcanic eruption. Former team mates and allies all joined forces to combat this cosmic threat. All of them knew that if this was not stopped here, the entire galaxy would be at risk. Thanos was coming to Earth, and he was coming for the Infinity Stone. 

As Loki had known all along. 

He fought with the mortals, and with his brother, by their side and giving sound advice, even if many of them still hated his presence there. Loki had the most knowledge of their enemy, and he used it to gain their help and understanding. 

The first wave of aliens was pushed back, though they caused tremendous amounts of damage. The Stones were hunted down by Thanos’ minions, taken from the forehead of the synthetic man, and from the pendant of the pseudo sorcerer. 

Thor did not know what had happened to the Tesseract in the destruction of Asgard by Sutur. It was highly doubtful it had been destroyed, but no one knew where to look for it. Among the floating remnants of Asgard?

Loki knew where it was. Loki waited. 

Finally, in the midst of battle, when the throngs of aliens lay dead at their feet, he came, stepping through a torn hole in the air that screamed of dark energy, standing on the dead and dying to look around him, and smile at the chaos his army and brought. 

The Avengers were scattered, off in their own fights. Loki and Thor were the first to face down this new threat. 

The unholy eyes glanced at Thor, then settled on Loki. Both looked exhausted. Both were covered in dirt and ragged from the fight. Loki slowly climbed to his feet, gaze locked on the titan. 

“Foul creature,” Thor grumbled, electricity sparkling along his biceps. He tried to stand, but Loki pushed him back with a hand on a shoulder. 

“No. You can’t fight him. Not like this. You have to protect the people.”

“And what are you going to do?” Thor demanded. 

Loki took a breath, looking away from his brother. Now was the moment. “Buy us some time.”

He started towards the titan, every step crunching over broken ground. From behind he felt the burn of Thor’s eyes, watching. Thanos’ eyes were hotter, brighter, filling his lungs and veins with an unknown entity. 

Was this what it was like to be unmade?

When he was before Thanos, his right hand twitched, curling around air. The great titan smiled, just as he had years before, just prior to sending Loki off on his mission. 

“My pet,” he rumbled, his voice a stroke of doom along Loki’s spine. “Do you have it?”

Nodding once, Loki raised his hand, the blue light collecting and forming into the bright cube that he had sought after on Earth. 

“Loki!” Thor cried, struggling to his knees. “Don’t!” If Thanos succeeded in combining the Stones, all would be lost. 

The big purple hand covered the cube, large enough to also encase Loki’s wrist. With a sharp tug, Thanos pulled Loki closer, tugging him farther from Thor so they stood nearly chest to chest. Loki had to crane his neck back to look up. Was Thor imagining it, or did Loki look… flustered?

“Did… did I do well?” Loki asked. 

Thanos took the Tesseract, raising it up to inspect it as one would inspect a diamond for flaws. “Very well, little one. You played the long game, and it paid off handsomely. I am proud of you.”

A violent shudder ran through Loki, his eyes closing for a moment then opening again. “And…. and my reward?”

Reward? Thor shook his head, trying to make sense of what he was hearing. 

Thanos chuckled, but felt it was only Loki’s due. Powerful hands encircled Loki’s waist, lifting him up and onto a pile of rubble that placed Loki higher, nearly even with Thanos’ great height. It was a strange picture, the titan next to the runt of giant kind.

“You want your reward, pet?” Thanos asked. Though he was there to destroy, there was an odd look that might have been mistaken for gentleness when he looked at Loki. “Take it.”

Loki raised shaking hands, placing them on Thanos’ cheeks. Then with a swift tug, he pulled the face close, kissing Thanos on the mouth with such vigor that the helmet toppled off, revealing a head barren of any hair. If there had been any there, Loki’s fingers would have been tugging on the strands. 

Thor stared, a spear of shock stabbing him through the middle. This….. this could not be happening. What in his sister’s damned name was going on?

Why was Thanos  _kissing him back_?!

Thor struggled to his feet as this embarrassing kiss went on. Did neither of them need air to breathe? This… this must be a trick! Loki was always one for tricks. Right, he said something about…. buying time? Was this like the Grandmaster?

“Loki?” Thor called, so uncertain and lost, desperate for a sign that this was false. 

What he got was a sly smile, and the same self satisfied look Loki always had when his plans turned out in his favor. 

“What’s the matter, Thor? Do not tell me you did not expect this.” Loki was leaning against the titan, curled up to his shoulder like a consort. Thanos was smug, his arm resting around Loki’s waist like it belonged there. One hand could cover Loki’s entire hip. 

Thor took a step, holding his injuries, a short disbelieving laugh escaping that he didn’t even remember summoning. How funny. That Loki would actually be interested in Thanos. What a joke! 

“Loki, what is going on?”

His brother pouted. “I am sorry, Thor. But absolute power is so…  _seductive_. I have no need of Asgard anymore.” He turned to press a kiss to Thanos’ cheek as the titan raised the golden glove with the Tesseract, aiming it at Thor. 

It was over. This battle was lost before it had even begun. A weasel had been in their ranks all along, waiting for the right moment to change his colors. They had been betrayed. 

“Kill him.”

Thor closed his eyes just as the light consumed him, pulling apart his very being, tearing him apart molecule by molecule until his world went dark. After what he had just witnessed, death had been a mercy. 

**Author's Note:**

> SEE THE LIGHT WHERE THE SKY MEETS THE SEA?? IT CAAAAAALLS MEEEEEE!


End file.
